Beware the Bored Scott
by skull pride
Summary: Its amazing the X-men don't kill Cyclops sometimes. Lord knows they have every reason to most days.Watch as Scott fines a new way to pass the time and possibly put Jean over the edge.


**so i was bored and just started to write. im not dure how well this turned out. good i hope. please drop a review and tell me.**

**i own nothing. not the show, not the characters. nothing but the fic idea.**

* * *

Scott Summers was naturaly a nice person. Its just that sometimes his personality had a tendency to rub some people the wrong way. It had been like that forever. He's very protective of loved ones. Sometimes over portective to the point of making some of his team mates neurotic and peevish. But Scott can't help wanting to keep everyone safe. He also pays a lot of attention to detail to the point of being anal retentive maybe even beyond that if it were even possible. He was also a bit of a know it all, well more than a bit, but again he could'nt help it.

He was also competitive. Very competive in fact. Only Scott could take something so simple as checkers or a jog in the park with a buddy into a cut throat battle of wills, strenght and cunning. Thats why when he fought the Brotherhood, he did it with all his might. He wanted to win, prove that he and the team were better. To be more correct, he had to win. Everyone new this. If scott did'nt win, then everyone would catch some hell for it, not to mention he would go through the usual inner term oil of questioning himself, his ability to lead ect... A few times Hank was close to sedating him for a few hours just to calm him down.

But Scott was honestly a nice person once you got to know him. But seeing as how Scotts team did now him, that wasnt always a good thing.

Currently Scott walked down the halls of the Xavior institute with a box under one arm. Once he got to the end of the hall way he turned left into the rec room were Rogue sat on the couch watching tv, Kitty was texting on her phone on the love seat with Kurt next to her playing on his laptop.

''Hey.'' Scott started ''Anyone want to play a board game with me?'' With that he held up the box from earlyer. It was a combo pack. The kind that have every game known to man inside.

All the rooms occupants looked up from thier respective activitys and cringed.

Rogue spoke up first "Hell no! Remember what happned last time we played scrabble? You kept calling me a lier every time I layed a word down and then finally you got so tired of lossing you knocked over the board by 'accident' and declared the game over."

Scott frowned at this and decided to defend himself ''It was an accident and you were cheating. What about you Kitty? Want to play a game?"

Kitty looked up with fear in her eyes. Last time she played something with him, he gave her extra danger room sessions and glared at her when ever she walked into a room for a few days after.

''I can't Scott I have homework and stuff I need to do" she said. Scott did'nt look convinsed so she did the only thing she could think of. She phased through the love seat and ran through the wall behind it as if Scott would try to follow her or something.

Scott sighed and looked to Kurt this time ''How bout you buddie? You up for a game?"

Kurt looked straight at Scott as he closed his laptop shut and stood up.

''Scott'' Kurt started in matter of fact tone. ''I would rather go through a 10 hour, nonstop danger room session with a PMSing Wolverine while blind folded. I would rather dive head first into Toad's dirty clothes hamper with my mouth wide open. I would rather shove my tail in the the black birds jet turbine with it going full speed. I would rather walk around bayville naked while singing show tunes and tap dancing on Sabertooth's face while he was asleep. No Scott I will not play a game with you." After that Kurt bamfed out of the room leaving Scott and Rogue behind to cough on sulfer cloud.

After the smoke cleared Scott looked at the only other occupant in the room. "You sure you don't want to play Rogue?"

Rogue looked at Scott, perturbed look plainly evident. "Not even if you begged me. Not even if you offered me a millon dollars. I would rather walk to China backwards, bare foot, blind folded, and naked then play any game with you. No force on this earth, not even Apocalypse on steroids can get me to play with you. No, nein, nyet, non, nae, never!'' with her small tirade done she turned back to the tv and turned up the volume.

Scott sighed and left the room. 'Maybe Jean will want to play'

'No I don't Scott' it was Jean speacking in his mind.

'But Jean I'm bored!'

'Then go run a danger room session. Or work on your car'

'But Jean I want to play a game. Even I get tired of the danger room. Plus my car won't need another tune up for weeks.'

'Well, find something, just leave everyone alone. Poor Bobby is still recovering from the last time you asked him to play.'

'Hey its not my fault he sucks a monopoly'

'He starts crying when ever he sees anything that looks like the monopoly man Scott! We were at the mall last week and a bald man with a white mustache and a cane walked by. The poor boy screamed and feel into the fetal postion. We had to bribe him with cookies and false promises of a no board games allowed utoipa in heaven.'

'Well I'm sorry for being a lover of games.'

'Your not a lover of games Scott. You love compition but can't stand to loss and the worst part is you keep trying to inflict this tortore on the rest of us. Please, please, PLEASE get a new hobby. One that leaves less students mentaily scared for life.

'-sigh- fine! I'll find something else to do.'

'Thank you. Now maybe I can talk the new recruits out of the closet now.'

'Why are they in the closet?'

'Because everyone here came up with a system for when you get bored and want to play something. The first person asked is supossed to warn everyone else via text, telepathy, email ect.. Kitty was the one to send the message first. From thier, word travled fast.'

'IM NOT THAT BAD!'

'YA RIGHT!'

with that Jean broke the telpathy link between to two and left Scott alone, assumingly to tell the students the coast is clear.

'What now' he thought to himself. Scott stood in the hall way, box of games once again under his arm. He stayed like this for about a minute till a thought stuck him.

'That could work' with that thought he set off to the garage. He set aside the box of games and grabed one of the basketballs that one of the students forgot to put away. Scott climbed into his convertablie and spead off toward Bayville park.

The Brotherhood were honesty for once minding thier own buisness. Toad hopped around trying to snage some lunch. Wanda sat under a tree reading. Fred was buying his weight in hotdogs from the hotdog stand while the vender practically kissed his feet in graditude. Pietro was no where to be seen, not that anyone minded, he was usually the one to start trouble anyways. Lance was hanging out on a bench texting on his phone.

In all it was turning out to be a peaceful day until the most random thing happned.

Scott pulled up to the park in his car. He got out, basketball in hand and started to walk around like he was trying to find someone. He wandered for about ten minutes and was about to give up when he found what he was looking for.

Scott made his way toward the Brotherhood, specificly Lance.

''Hey Alvers!'' Scott called. Lance looked up from his phone confusion evident on his face.

Scott stopped a few feet from Lance. Ball held in his right hand. Scott asked ''Feel like a game?"

''Hey have ethier of you seen Scott? I can't find him." Jean asked as she picked her head into the kitchen. Kurt was at the table with a sandwich that was about as big as his head in his hands. Kitty was at the sink washing off an apple. Nethier looked up from what they were doing.

"Not since I ran away from him." said Kitty before taking a bite out of her apple.

"Why?" asked Kurt. Well it sounded more like 'wih?' beacuse his mouth was full of food but everyone understood him none the less.

Jean stepped into the kitchen and walked to the fridge searching its contents. ''Well its been a few hours since the board game scare. I figured I try finding him and maybe talk him into going to see a moive with me."

"Be careful. He might try to talk you into an arm wrestling match.'' warned Kurt.  
''My wrist still hurts.'' he said as he rubed his wrist with a far away look in his eyes like he was remembering the terrible day.

"I hate when he gets like this." started Kitty.

"I remember the first time I played hangman with him. Scaryest moment of my life and thats including the time the Brotherhood stricked around are lawn for a prank."

Jean almost replyed but was stopped by the sound of Rogue calling her name. Jean yelled back telling her where she was. It wasn't long till Rogue showed up in the kitchen, cell phone in hand and a annoyed expression.

''Jean! Can you please control your boyfriend before he kills someone."

''What are you talking about?"

''I just got a text from Wanda. Apparently Scott showed up at the park with a basketball and now Lance and Scott are battling to the death.''

Jeans eyes widened then narrowed. Everyone else in the room felt something shift in the air. Rogue was pretty sure the curtains almost cought fire.

''Which park?"

4 mutants stepped out of the x-van once they arrived at Bayvilles biggest and most well known park.

''Well it shouldn't be to hard finding them. Just follow the trail of distruction and carnage." said Kitty while stepping over a huge crake in the ground.

The once nice and clean park now looked like something out of a war zone. Huge crakes in the ground spidered out all over making it difficult to to walk. Trees layed on thier sides,benches up turned, a demolished fountion slowly crumbling every where. Play ground equpiment bent so far out of its origanl shape, no one could tell what used to be the slide from what once was the swings. Smoke flouted from buring shrubbery all over the place. If the group didn't know any better then they might mistake the place to be a danger room simulation run but a evily laughing Wolverine.

''I knew I should have brought my camara'' said Rogue whiched earned her a glare from Jean. It must have been a mean one cause Rogue actully stepped back a little.

"Kurt. Port us to the b-ball courts.''

The group suddenly disappeared and reappered by the courts. The damage was twice as bad at the hearth of the chaos. The ground shook constanly at an uneven tempo. Red laser flashes could be seen not to far off.

"Finlly! Thank God!" it was Wanda. She sat with Blob and Toad behind a fallen tree for cover. Toad sat wided eyed by her ''Yo man! You gonna do something about this?"

Kurt almost retorted back at his rival but was stopped when he was pulled behind the fallen tree. He looked up to see a piece of concrete the side of a small car logged in the ground where he was standing.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!'' said Rogue. She was also ducking down next to the fallen log. Kitty layed on the ground next to her sneaking a peek at the epic battle of testosterone taking place.

''Playing basketball.'' Blod answered Rogue flatly.

''It was basketball at first. Now thier just trying to kill each other.'' said Wanda.

Jean quickly serveyed the fight then turned to the others. ''Why didn't you try to stop them!"

''WE DID YO! Poor Wanda almost got killed and Fred nearly fell into one of Lance's home made abyss over there!'' said Toad hysterically. No one could blame him. If this kept up then the world might not live to see tomorrow.

Kitty sat up and looked at the group.

''I say Jean goes and makes them stop.'' everyone nodded in approval. Except Jean of course.

"What! Why me!"

"Because you just got voted off the island." said Wanda as she used her powers to levitated Jean toward her suicide mission.

Wanda set Jean down a few feet from the boys. Jean had to then levitate herself a foot off the ground because it shook so violently. Lance and Scott were pratically brawling like animals. Scott had Lance in a head lock which had Lance punching scott in the gut. The game was long forgotten, ball hanging deflated in a tree.

"Guys.'' Jean tryed to get thier attention, but was just ignored.

"Guys!" she tryed again but was still met by deaf ears. She almost started again untill Scott almost beamed her in the face with an opic blast.

**''GUYS!" **that got thier attention. Even the X-men and Brotherhood members hiding behind the fallen tree heard her loud and clear.

The brawling boys stopped and separated quickly. Jean was seething. "What is your main malfuntion! Do you have any idea what you've done! Not to mention you almost killed me!"

both boys looked down in shame like mom just found them with thier hands in the cookie jar.

Scott spoke first. ''But jean! I was bored so-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Lance spoke up. "He went nuts Red! We started playing and he got mad when ever I scored a point! He's psychotic! Yell at him!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Your both grown adults for the love of God! Scott1 I told you to get a new hobby! Not dual to the death!"

Behind Jean came up Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Are you two done yet?" asked Blob. "I'm going to miss American Idol if we don't leave now!"

"Man we need to leave before the news vans show up yo!" said Toad.

Kurt nodded "For once slimeballs right. We need to get out of here."

Jean was still seething at the delinquent boys while Rogue whistled at the surrounding damage. "You two suck at sports but you do make a pretty good demolition team."

"We are sooo never going to be allowed back here." said Kitty

"Lets go guys I think I hear police sirens." said Wanda who started to walk away with Toad by her heels and Blob not far behind. Lance hobbling hehind them.

Jean walked up to Scott and grabbed him by the ear.

"When we get home your going to explain to me how this was a good idea! Come on guys!"

"Wow." said Kurt. "I've never seen Jean so mad before."

"Would'nt you be two if you nearly had your head blown off." stated Rogue

"I SAID WE'RE LEAVING!" Jean shrieked.

The yell got the last three people moving toward the parking lot. The whole ride home was filled with Jean driving while slapping Scott silly and nearly running the car off the road.


End file.
